Darkness Within
by Juri-chan
Summary: Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yuugi cross-over. Rated PG13 for swearing.


dakrness within

Darkness Within  


  
_In the time of political indecision, anime, and popcorn, a planet, being consumed by Evil, cried out for heroes. Their names were Anne, Heather, and Liesl. The powers, the passions, the dangers. Their courage would change the world(incase you don't know, I totally stole this from the opening credits of Xena)...  
  
_Chapter 1: Memories Revealed  
_  
_ Another school day. The three friends woke up, got ready for school, and left. At school, they did their usual rutine: Sleep during the first two periods, sit half awake for third and fourth hours, chatted happily at lunch, daydreamed during fifth and sixth periods, and added their two cents during seventh hour to make up for sitting like vegetables the rest of the day.  
After school(it's a Friday), they were going over to Anne's house for a weekend sleep over. Anime fest, popcorn and caffine over-load!! They went to Anne's house, changed out of their uniforms, and planted themselves in her basement.  
Liesl and Heather plopped down on the couch, each with their own 2-pound bag of popcorn and a can of pop. Anne plopped down in the recliner with her popcorn and pop. They settled in to watch Tenchi Muyo! the series.  
Around 7, they took a break for using the bathroom, getting more pop and popcorn, and so on. They continued watching Tenchi.  
About four hours later, another bathroom break was needed. When Anne went to use the bathroom, she looked in the mirror.  
Her hair was hanging loosely well below her shoulders. The fine layers stood out. Anne brushed her hair out and placed the brush back on the counter. When she looked back up into the mirror, the reflection was not hers.  
A woman with dark hair and ice blue eyes was staring at her. Anne thought she looked like Xena, but couldn't tell.  
I have got your attention at last. I need you to stand up and become a hero. The world is being consumed by an evil darkness. Only you and your two friends can stand against this. The voice was Xena's. Anne had a look of frieght and shock on her face.  
Xena, why are you asking me for help? You're a warrior who just goes and kicks butt. You don't need my help. Anne said, moving for the door, but an invisible barrier kept her from leaving.  
Who are you calling Xena? My name is Shreena. I have spent the past year searching for you and your friends. Please, listen to me; You three are the ones of prophecy. Believe me.  
Uh.... How can I believe a person that talks to people from a mirror? Anne kept pushing for the door. Finally, the barrier let go and Anne bolted out of the bathroom. Her eyes were still wide as she shook what just happened from her mind. Heather and Liesl looked confused at Anne's expression.  
What took you so long, ya putz? Liesl asked.  
Oh, nothing. I was just brushing my hair. Anyways, back to Tenchi. Anne said, plopping back down in her chair.  
Please, listen to me Anne! You are one of the Chosen Ones! Shreena said in her head.  
Alright, now you're in my head. Get out! I order you to leave me alone!! Anne stood up. Her face then turned bright red. She looked at Heather and Liesl. Did I scream that outloud? They nodded. Anne sat back down and hid behind her popcorn.  
Alright, I'm sorry, but now I have to convince you by force. Shreena said.  
Can't you just--- Leave me a--- Where the hell am I?!?! Anne cried as she realized she was no longer in her chair. She was floating in the sky, far above the Earth. She was wearing her Tamahome shirt, flannel pants, and socks.  
I'm showing you who you really are. Shreena answered.  
DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!! Anne screamed, with tears running down her face.  
Oh, sorry. In a flash, Anne was standing on the ground in the middle of something that resembled Stonehenge, however it wasn't Stonehenge.  
Pictures were carved into the stone. There was also an ancient language written there as well.  
What does this say? Anne asked, but found that Shreena didn't answer. Where are you Shreena? Anne asked.  
So now you ask where I am because you can't read what's written here. If you look hard enough, you'll understand Ancient Japanese. Shreena explained, appearing infront of Anne. She looked exactly like Xena except without the harsh eyes and the leather. She had on a white dress with a golden belt. The dress was trimmed in gold. She was holding a staff like Sailor Saturn's.  
Anne looked at the writing and consentrated. She then began to understand it. Suddenly, Shreena vanished, leaving Anne all alone.  
Great, brought to the middle of nowhere and left on my own. Thanks alot Shreena. Anne said and continued to read. After a moment, she stood up. Since when can I read ancient Japanese?! Just then, Shreena reappeared with Heather and Liesl, both looking scared._  
_Now, I shall tell you all.  
  
What is written here is the prophecy that three heroines would be born, each within a few months of each other. They will possess powers that will conquer and destroy all evil that corrupts their planet.  
The first born, born under the sign of Capricorn, will inherit the powers of the Moon. She will become a great heroine and will gain the trust of all the people of Earth. Although her powers are very strong, she is not the strongest of the three.  
The second born, born under the sign of Aries, will inherit the powers of the Red God. She too will be a great heroine and will not show fear in the face of her enemies. Her courage will go unmatched and she will be the strongest of the three.  
The third born, born under the sign of Cancer, will inherit the powers of a Space Pirate(let's see, how many anime people fit that description?). Her powers will be very powerful. She and the first born will be equal in strength.  
When their destinies are revealed to them, they shall regain their lost memories from their past incarnations. Xena raised her staff to the sky. Lightning shot down from the sky and energy exploded outwards. I now return you to your original forms. All your memories will be given back to you, as will your powers.  
An explosion occured then. The three girls were engulfed with lightning. They felt themselves change. When the transformation was done, the three of them stood there, remembering their lost memories. They still remembered their present lives.  
Sailor Moon(Liesl) said, collapsing to her knees. The memories of the Moon Kingdom flooded back to her. Tears flowed from her eyes.  
Miaka(Anne, God help us all!! No, my hair is not up in those meatballs) said. Tears flowed from her eyes as she remembered what had happened to her inside the Universe of the Four Gods and how she and Tamahome had parted, never to see each other again.  
Sailor Jupiter(Heather) said(I changed it just for you Heather. You should be proud of me). Tears came to her eyes, but they never fell. Her memories from the Moon Kingdom returned as well.  
Quickly, you three must travel to the Heart of Darkness and destroy it. You will encounter great tests on your way to the Heart. Believe in yourselves and you will prevail. For now, farewell my friends. Xena said as she disappeared in a flash of golden light.  
This is... Different. Jupiter said. Atleast we get to kick some butt in these cool bodies. This was the Heather half talking. A wide grin came over her face, her eyes were glazed over with sheer happiness.  
I guess Heather's still in control. Sailor Moon whispered to Miaka.  
Yeah, so am I. The Anne half of Miaka replied.  
Anne, do you know what? We haven't just been sucked into an anime...  
We've become our favorite anime characters!! Anne cried. Anne and Heather, in their new bodies of course, began to do the Tasuki/Kouji Dance. A sweatdrop came to Sailor Moon's forehead.  
Geez, I'm gonna have to travel with these wierdos. She glanced up to the sky. Thanks alot Shreena. She muttered.  
After Heather and Anne got the Tasuki/Kouji Dance out of their systems, the three superheroines proceeded foreward. A black palace loomed on the horizon. They made their way there, knowing the first test of their strength would come soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2: War Breaks Loose  


  
A queen sat on her black ebeny throne. Her fingernails gently strummed on the armrest. She was watching the approach of the three young heroines. She wasn't concearned for their powers weren't fully developed yet.  
She looked up from her crystal ball staff and motioned her servents to enter. Four young men entered the dark throne room and bowed before their queen.  
You four are to go and destroy these three girls. I want them out of my hair as quickly as possible. I don't care how you do it, just kill them. Her voice was full of evil and bitterness.  
We shall not fail you, my queen. One of the men said.  
For your sakes I hope not. And do not return here until all three of them are dead. There will be consequences if you return before all of them are dead. Her eyes stared hard at the four of them. They nodded, bowed, and left to begin their duty.  
  
The three heroines walked side by side, Sailor Moon in the middle, Jupiter on her right, and Miaka on her left. They came closer to the boundary of the evil land. They then felt the presence of evil.  
Come out! Miaka demanded, ready to fight. Four young men appeared out of thin air. Each was wearing black clothes. The blond haired one had on green and blue armor(yes, it is the bastard himself!).  
Is that a challenge, Priestess of Suzaku? The blond one spoke, his voice deep and thick with evil. You don't even have any powers or guardians to protect you. I don't think you can survive what I have in store for you. He said and smiled evily.  
JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!! The thunder bolts hit Nakago, but didn't do much except make him angry.  
How dare you! He threw a ball of energy at Jupiter.  
Look out! Sailor Moon cried and launched herself into Jupiter. Both were unharmed. However, one of the other young men took the oppertunity to strike at Miaka.  
Hello there Miaka. Do you remember me? He said as he pulled the hood down to reveal his face(the other two, not Nakago, are also wearing hooded capes. We don't know who they are yet). Miaka's eyes went wide.  
Tama.... Tamahome? She asked. He nodded. He then moved towards Miaka. He was fast and Miaka didn't have time to dodge. He pulled out a pair of nunchucks from under his cape and swung it towards Miaka. There was a loud as the nunchuck connected with Miaka's right arm. Miaka held her arm as it throbbed in pain and started to bleed.  
Tamahome? Why? She asked, looking at him sadly.  
I am not your Tamahome anymore. Farewell Priestess of Suzaku!! He cried and raised his nunchuck above his head.  
JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!!  
Tamahome cried as the nunchuck fell from his hand. He looked over at Jupiter, who was rushing him. He couldn't dodge her kick. He was kicked square in his chest and flew backwards. He skidded on the ground and was going to get up slowly.  
Now, my turn. Another voice said. Jupiter and Sailor Moon both recognized it. He pulled the hood down and smiled evily, drawing his hidden sword.  
Jupiter cried. Darien lunged at Jupiter. Jupiter's body froze and she couldn't move. She watched as the sword came closer and closer.  
Miaka cried, hurling herself at Darien. Sailor Moon stood to attack next.  
MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!! She aimed her attack at Tamahome, who was going to attack Jupiter from behind. Tamahome took another hit in his chest and flew farther backwards. He wouldn't get up for a long time.  
Get off of me you little runt!! Darien cried, tossing Miaka off of him. He stood up and shot an energy wave from his sword. The three heroines were all thrown backwards. Jupiter and Moon remained standing. Miaka was down and would get up slowly.  
Jupiter and Moon fought with Darien, while Nakago kept his eye on Miaka, Tamahome tried to get up, and the other cloaked figure remained in the shadows.  
Jupiter and Moon couldn't get a single hit in on Darien, but he couldn't get a single hit in on them either. Nakago took the oppertunity to get rid of Miaka.  
Time to die Priestess! He said. With an evil smile on his face, he raised his hand and shot an energy beam at Miaka. It would surely kill Miaka.  
MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!! Her attack deflected Nakago's attack. Nakago weeled around, gazing evily at Sailor Moon.  
How dare you! He cried and shot a beam of energy at her. His attack was redirected at the last moment by Miaka grabbing one of his legs and yanking. Nakago fell to the ground with a   
Sailor Moon helped Miaka up. Both had their backs to a newly recovered Tamahome. He gripped his nunchucks tightly in his fist and charged at Sailor Moon. Miaka sensed his presence at the last moment. Miaka threw herself in the path of Tamahome's nunchuck. There was a loud as the nunchuck hit the side of Miaka's head. She cried out and fell to the ground. Her sight was blured as blood trickled down the side of her head.  
Her head pounded in pain like a hang-over after a 24-hour drinking party. The last thing she saw was Tamahome's nunchuck hitting her head again, knocking her unconcious.  
Sailor Moon cried. MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!! Nakago blocked the attack. Darien backed off and regrouped with Nakago, Tamahome, and the cloaked figure. Tamahome picked up Miaka's limp body and disappeared before Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter could do anything.  
We shall return later. You cannot win without her. Nakago said as they all disappeared.  
Jupiter cried. Sailor Moon gazed towards the castle. She narrowed her eyes in determination.  
We're going into that palace to find and rescue Miaka. She said in a very decisive tone.  
But that's suicide! Jupiter cried.  
We're going to rescue Miaka. Sailor Moon said. Jupiter knew she had to trust Sailor Moon. They both started off towards the castle. They knew it would be hard enough getting past the castle guards, let alone rescuing Miaka.  
  
Miaka slowly came to. Her head was pounding. It felt like someone had dropped a 500,000 ton anvil on her head. Her right arm still throbbed in pain, but it was nothing compared to the pounding in her head. She realized her wrists were shackled above her head. This caused alot more pain in her right arm.  
She slowly opened her eyes. Her surroundings came slowly into focus. Shadows were everywhere, except for one area on a far wall that was lit by a torch.  
So, you're finally awake. A voice said. Miaka looked into the shadows and a figure emerged. Now, you have some information we require. Tamahome stood only a couple inches from Miaka. An evil grin came over his face.  
You'd better give him what he wants, or he'll kill you. Another male voice said. It was a new voice. Miaka knew it was the other cloaked figure from the battlefield. He stepped into the light. It was Andrew.  
Now, where is the Scroll of Suzaku? Tamahome asked.  
I don't know what you're talking about. Miaka replied. Tamahome punched her in her stomach. His punch was hard and fast. Miaka gasped for breath.  
Where is it? He asked again.  
I don't know. Two more punches to her stomach. Miaka sagged towards the ground. Her right arm burned in pain. She tried to stand up but couldn't.  
If you keep this rate up, you'll be dead in no time. Andrew said. An evil smile came over his face.  
  
Jupiter and Moon proceeded with caution towards the castle. They were going to rescue Miaka, if it was the last thing they did.  
Alright, let's storm those gates, bust our way through to the dungeon, kill a few guards, get Miaka, and come storming back out. Get it, got it, good! Sailor Moon said to Jupiter and stood up to begin the plan.  
Hang on! That'll get us killed for sure!! Jupiter said, grabbing Sailor Moon's arm and pulling her down behind the bush again. Now this is what we'll do...  
  
Where is the Scroll of Suzaku? Tamahome asked. Miaka could barely breathe. She had a faint idea of where the Scroll was, but couldn't place it.  
Enough! She knows where it is. She just needs her mind to be jolted. The girl's spirit is still inside her and is clogging her mind. Andrew said, coming over to Tamahome and Miaka.  
What do you mean the girl's spirit'? Tamahome asked.  
Miaka was reincarnated. Her present incarnation's spirit is still inside her. Some of her memories are clogged by the girl's spirit.  
I see. Why don't we take her to where the Scroll might be. It might jog her memory. Tamahome suggested. Andrew thought a moment, then smiled evily.  
How about we take her to Queen Hecate? She will know what to do. Tamahome smiled and unshackled Miaka's wrists. Miaka slumped to the floor. Her right arm was defenately broken.  
Tamahome picked her up in his arms and followed Andrew to the throne room. When they entered, Queen Hecate's pale blue eyes flashed with anger.  
Why have you two returned here? She cried. Servents quickly backed off and left through the servant passages.  
We are trying to locate the Scroll of Suzaku, but the spirit of her present incarnation is clogging her mind. Is there a way you could help clear it so we can locate the Scroll? Andrew asked.  
Well, well, well. So she is the Priestess of Suzaku. Of course there is something I can do. Queen Hecate rose from her throne and took her staff in hand. Her long black skirts shifted around her leggs as she walked towards Miaka. She held her staff over Miaka's head and chanted a spell.  
Miaka's memories were being transferred into Hecate's mind. Soon, she would learn the location of the Scroll of Suzaku.  
I can't.... Let her do.... This. Miaka thought. She was powerless and couldn't defend herself like this. Still, Miaka fought against Hecate.  
Do not resist me! Hecate cried and increased the magic. Miaka cried out as her mind was ripped in three parts. Miaka's spirit ripped from Anne's spirit, and Anne's spirit ripped from something that she couldn't identify. Miaka fell unconsous in Tamahome's arms. Now, I know the location of the Scroll of Suzaku. You may kill her now. She is of no more use to us. Tamahome and Andrew bowed to Hecate and left the throne room.  
  
Remind me to kill you later for this Jupiter. Moon mumbled to Jupiter.  
Hey, atleast it'll get us into the castle.  
That doesn't make this right! Moon cried back.  
Look, we just have to seduce some of the guards, knock them out, steal their armor, and move through the castle to find Miaka. Jupiter explained. That's all we have to do.  
I'm still going to kill you. Moon mumbled. They had slightly altered their clothes and were now walking towards the main gate. They would get inside the castle easily. And so they did.  
Their plan went smoothly. They had gotten inside, knocked out the guards, and put on the armor in less then three minutes.  
Now, let's go this way. Jupiter said. They both carried spears in their left hands, swords at their waists, daggers hidden in their boot, and helmets with masks that covered their faces except for their eyes.  
They turned a corner and saw Tamahome and Andrew coming. When they saw Miaka, they thought it was too late.  
You two! Over here now! Andrew commanded. Jupiter and Moon did as they were told. Stand guard here and make sure no one enters. They both nodded. When the door closed, they pretended to be guarding because a few other guards came by. When everything was clear, Jupiter and Moon cracked open the door to see what was going on.  
Miaka was awake and her screams told that either Andrew or Tamahome was hurting her badly. Jupiter turned her head just enough to see Tamahome, tightly holding Miaka's broken arm, right where it was broken. Then Miaka was flung across the room and rammed into the far wall and collapsed onto the stone floor.  
We have to help her or she'll be killed! Moon said.  
Let's kick some butt!! Jupiter said. Both Jupiter and Moon flung the doors open and stormed in.  
I thought I told you two to stand guard!! Andrew roared. Jupiter and Moon both dropped their spears, took off their armor, and tossed their helmets aside.  
JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!! The attack was aimed for Andrew. However, he blocked the attack and sent it back at Jupiter. Jupiter was able to dodge it.  
Sailor Moon went to help Miaka, but Tamahome stopped her with an energy forcefield. Sailor Moon couldn't move at all.  
I don't think so young lady. Your friend and I have unfinished business. Tamahome said. He flicked his wrists and sent Sailor Moon flying across the room into the far wall, back first. Sailor Moon collapsed onto the floor, out cold.  
Damn you, you bastard!! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!! The attack headed for Tamahome, but he blocked it. Miaka lifted her head slightly. Pain shot through her body, but she knew she had to help.  
Andrew flung an attack at Jupiter. Jupiter countered with the Oak Evolution attack and cancelled out Andrew's attack. Tamahome attacked, but Jupiter blocked it. Jupiter needed help.  
I must help her. Miaka thought as she struggled upto her feet. Miaka saw Tamahome was going to attack Jupiter from behind. Miaka, gathering alot of strength, charged and jumped on Tamahome's back, keeping him from attacking. Miaka rolled to the floor, in serious pain. Damn it! My arm broke again! She cried, feeling more pain seering through her arm.  
I thought you were down and out. I see that I'll have to kill you now!! Tamahome cried, drawing his sword.  
You won't touch her you bastard!!! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!! However, Andrew stopped her in mid-attack. He knocked Jupiter out with a dose of her Oak Evolution attack. Jupiter slammed into the near wall and slumped to the floor. She was out of the fight, but was still awake.  
So long Priestess of Suzaku!! Tamahome cried, lifting his sword, and plunging it downwards. A red forcefield stopped his sword that suddenly appeared around Miaka. The light was blinding. Both Tamahome and Andrew shielded their eyes.  
The Four Palaces of the Heavens, the Four Corners of the Earth. In the name of Sacred Law, faith, and virtue, I summon thee, Suzaku, Guardian of the South. I beseech thee to appear on Earth, from the Palaces of Heaven, for the sake of those here, who adore you, and await your presence. Come to us, and with your mighty power, destroy this evil which threatens us! Save us and grant our wishes. Miaka stood up. Seven symbols glowed bright red(you know where they are). She narrowed her eyes and looked at Tamahome as his mark appeared on her forehead as she yelled the next part. Decend to us now, from the Heavens above!!!  
A red beam of light shot down through the roof and engulfed Miaka. Tamahome and Andrew were tossed down the hallway when the light exploded outwards.  
  
What is going on?! Hecate cried, rising from her throne. Red light seemed to come from nowhere and her castle was shaking. Nakago and Darien came rushing into the throne room and bowed to Hecate.  
We believe that Miaka is summoning Suzaku, my queen. Darien reported. Hecate's blue eyes burned with blue fire.  
What?! Stop her at once!! Hecate roared.  
Suzaku is already here! It is too late to stop it. Nakago said.  
Then kill her!!!! Hecate cried. Find Tamahome and Andrew and get rid of her!!!!! They both bowed and rushed out of the throne room. They went to find Tamahome and Andrew.  
  
Suzaku appeared before Miaka. He looked at her for a moment before speaking.  
Are you the Priestess who has summoned me here?  
Miaka replied.  
Very well, when I couple with you, you will be given my Celestial Powers to use as you wish. You will be given 10 wishes(we'll need more then three throughout this story). When you are ready to make a wish, say ki-jin' and state your wish. Now, I shall couple with you. Suzaku raised his hand to shoulder height and evaporated and appeared inside Miaka's body. The mark of Suzaku was on her forehead. It disappeared with the red light.  
When the last of the light faded, Miaka kneeled down and held Jupiter in her arms. Miaka realized she had been fully healed.  
What was that all about? Jupiter asked.  
I recieved my powers. I can put them to some good use. Where are you hurt?  
  
I'll be right back. Miaka said, leaning Jupiter against the wall and went over to Sailor Moon. You got hurt real good there my friend. Don't worry, I'll heal you. Miaka whispered, carefully picking Sailor Moon up in her arms and taking her over to Jupiter. Miaka set Sailor Moon up next to Jupiter, then kneeled infront of both of them.  
What are you doing? Jupiter asked.  
I'm going to need your help aren't I? KI-JIN!! Heal my friends' wounds! Miaka asked. Jupiter and Moon were engulfed in a red light as they were healed. When the light faded, Miaka cried out as Suzaku began to devour her. The pain soon disappeared. That's when Nakago and Darien showed up.  
So, you have summoned Suzaku, even without your Celestial Warriors. Nakago said. Miaka narrowed her eyes at him.  
Only one of them needs to be alive. Miaka replied.  
So, even though Tamahome's evil, your were still able to summon Suzaku.  
He was born one of the Suzaku Seven and he'll die one of the Suzaku Seven. Miaka said. Jupiter and Moon were standing at her side. We'll return to defeat you all. Miaka said as the three of them disappeared in a flash of red light. Darien smiled evily and narrowed his eyes.  
So it begins. He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3: United They Stand... Sort of  


  
They appeared in the circle of stone. When they appeared, Shreena was there, waiting for them.  
What do you want now Shreena? Jupiter asked.  
I'm giving you new powers.  
Now you give us new powers?! Why not before?! Sailor Moon yelled. Actually, it was mostly Liesl that was yelling(I thought that would be something Liesl would say more then Sailor Moon would say it).  
Sailor Moon, take this staff. It will quadruple your fighting power. Shreena handed a staff to Sailor Moon. It was a plain staff until Sailor Moon touched it.  
When Sailor Moon touched the staff, it turned gold. A crystal appeared on the top of the staff. Then, the top of the staff split and curved upwards around the crystal(so far, it looks like Sailor Saturn's staff). The bottom of the staff turned into something that reselmbles the top of Pluto's staff(without the orb). A silver vine thingy wrapped around the staff from bottom to top.  
Sailor Jupiter, take this sword. You will be given dominion over the weather when you wield this. Lightning, thunder, and rain will be at your command. Jupiter's eyes lit up(this is Heather showing through).  
When Jupiter touched the sword hilt, the blade turned into green energy(like Tenchi's sowrd). The hilt turned green and silver(it sorta looks like the sword Achika had in Tenchi the Movie: Tenchi Muyo in Love).  
Miaka, take this necklace. You will be given more powers. Miaka half-rolled her eyes, half sighed.  
Great, they get weapons, I get a necklace(this is Anne showing through). When Miaka touched the silver chain, all that happened was that a red ruby took form. Miaka put it on.  
These gifts will help you through your war.  
Where the hell are you going?! Anne cried(instead of seeing Miaka, see me here).  
I cannot guide you anymore. I have done everything I can. I must return to the Heavens to await your victory. Shreena replied.  
You can't do that!!! Anne cried out. You can't give her a staff, her a sword and me a stupid neckalce!!!! WHAT THE BEEP DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?!?!?!?!?!!!! Anne screamed.  
The necklace is more powerful then you think. Shreena said and disappeared in a flash of golden light. The three of them were now truely alone.  
  
So, they have escaped us. Hecate said. She sat on her throne. Tamahome, Andrew, Darien, and Nakago standing before her. She looked up at them, ready to kill. I want them found. I want them to be killed. I thought you four weren't supposed to return until they were dead.  
We had complications in our plans, my queen. This will not happen again. Nakago explained. Hecate's eyes narrowed to evil slits.  
If it does happen again, you four will pay the price. The four of them bowed.  
It will not happen again. They said together and went to finished what they had started.  
We were so close to crushing them before. This time, they will die before they can even attack us once. Nakago tought and smirked.  
  
After a few minutes of ranting and raving at the sky, Anne finally gave up(now see Miaka instead of me). Darkness was spreading over the land and they had to stop it.  
Are you quite finished now? Sailor Jupiter asked. Miaka nodded. Then let's go.  
Who made you leader? Moon demanded.  
No one, I just proposed an idea to do something. Of course, Sailor Moon didn't accept that idea. She and Jupiter fought over that. Miaka, who was sitting down, just stared at the ground. Then, a jolt of evil washed through her. She knew they were being pursued.  
Miaka stood up suddenly and gazed out towards the castle. Four shapes could be seen on the hill below, coming this way. Miaka smirked and narrowed her eyes.  
So, they're back for more. She said and went to meet them. Jupiter and Moon stopped fighting and followed, holding their new weapons.  
The seven of them met and stared at each other for a few moments. The time had come to see who would triumph(hear Nakago's during this fight).  
Why have you returned? You know we'll just kick your butts again! Miaka cried. Tamahome laughed.  
You don't get it do you? You can't win!! The four of them lept into action. Tamahome and Nakago charged Miaka. Darien charged Jupiter. Andrew charged Moon.  
Tamahome and Nakago had the edge over Miaka. Miaka refused to use a wish. She had to save them for later. Tamahome and Nakago kept bombarding Miaka with energy waves. Miaka was being hit and tossed around like a rag doll.  
Nakago flung his lifeforce at her. Miaka was sent backwards into and through one of the solid stone pillars that held up the circle of stone. Tamahome gripped his nunchuck in his right hand and moved closer to Miaka.  
Miaka was sprawled on the ground, still concious. She looked up at Tamahome, pain in her body and tears in her eyes. He grinned evily down at her.  
Farewell, Priestess of Suzaku!! He cried as he brought his nunchuck down. Miaka closed her eyes to take the blow that would kill her.  
I'm sorry Nuriko, I can't fight anymore. Miaka thought(stop hearing ). Just before the nunchuck would kill hit her and kill her, a red light poured from the ruby on her necklace. It blinded Tamahome and he pulled back.  
How dare you attack Miaka!!! A voice cried out. Miaka opened her eyes to see someone punch Tamahome. Tamahome went flying down the hill. Nakago followed a few moments later.  
What's going on? Miaka thought as she sat up. Pain washed through her body. She looked up and saw someone she didn't expect to see.  
You know Miaka, sometimes I don't know why I have to even protect you if you're just going to accept death.  
Nuriko? But... But how? Miaka asked(Nuriko's wearing what he/she was wearing when Ashitare killed him/her. That is, the outfit is missing the shirt and his/her symbol is glowing).  
I heard your thoughts just before I came here. Then, your necklace pulled me here to save you. Nuriko explained, kneeling down next to Miaka. Miaka hugged(for the sake of avoiding typing cramp, I'm going to call Nuriko he) him.  
I missed you Nuriko.  
I missed you too Miaka. But now we have to help your friends. Nuriko said, helping Miaka up.  
Lightning, thunder, hear my cry. Bend to my will and do as I command!! JUPITER LIGHTNING BOLTS ZAP!! The lightning flew towards Darien. His armor was cracked, cape ripped, and dirt and scratches on his face proved that this was not the first attack to hit him.  
Darien was tossed down the hill where Tamahome and Nakago had gone. Jupiter turned around, cacthing her breath, to see Miaka and Nuriko walking towards her.  
Are you alright Miaka? Jupiter asked, walking over towards them.  
With some food and some sleep I should be. Miaka said, giving a slight smile.  
MOON ETERNAL BASH!! Sailor Moon flung another wave of silver energy at Andrew. He was hit on his chest and sunk to his knees. His armor was cracked, cape torn, and scratches covered his face along with dirt. His short blonde hair was raggedy from fighting.  
You will pay for this Sailor Moon!!! He cried, standing up and charging her again. His sword was raised, ready for an attack. Sailor Moon didn't have the energy to use another attack. She could only deflect his sword with her staff, providing she didn't drop it before her reached her.  
Look out Sailor Moon!!! Miaka cried.  
JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!! The energy hit Andrew's sword and tossed it from his hands. He glared at Jupiter. His blue eyes full of hatred and evil.  
You all will pay for this the next time we meet!! He cried, picked up his sword, and ran after the other three.  
The next time we meet? Hah, we'll just kick your butts again. Miaka thought.  
  
Come on Nakago, we need to regroup. Andrew said. Nakago was watching Miaka and her friends. He was smiling evily.  
Just a moment. I'm about to put a plan into action that will rip those heroines apart. He cast a spell, then regrouped with the other three.  
  
Suddenly, a burst of energy zipped through Miaka. Miaka's eyes flew wide for a moment as the energy touched the depths of her soul. Then the pain came. She fell to the ground, crying out in pain.  
Miaka what's wrong? Nuriko cried, trying to still Miaka.  
Something's burning me from inside!!! She cried out as she wiggled and twisted on the ground. Suddenly, she stopped. Anne returned to the forefront of Miaka's mind. Please kill me!! It hurts so much!!! She pleaded, tears flowing from her eyes.  
What hurts? Why do you want to die? Jupiter asked.  
My soul and Miaka's soul, which are intertwined, are being ripped apart. If they are ripped apart, only Miaka would exist. And Miaka would be pure evil, for the goodness is being burned from both of us as we speak.  
We can't kill you! You're our friend! Moon cried.  
Then as my friends, release me from this suffering!!! Her eyes pleaded for death, but it didn't come. After a moment, Anne returned to the subconcious of Miaka's mind. Miaka then fell into a deep, unconcious sleep.  
What was all that about? Nuriko asked.  
I have no idea. I can feel evil inside her, but it is not dominant enough to affect her state of mind. Jupiter said. Shreena then appeared in a flash of golden light.  
Shreena, what's wrong with Miaka? Sailor Moon asked.  
Who the hell are you? Nuriko asked, eyes wide open in fear.  
My name is Shreena. I'm the one who's guiding the three of them. Do not worry, I will not harm you. Shreena then turned towards Miaka and kneeled down beside her. Shreena put her hand on Miaka's forehead and closed her eyes to concentrate.  
What is she doing? Jupiter asked Moon.  
I have no idea. Moon replied. After a moment, Shreena drew her hand away from Miaka's forehead and stood up. What's wrong with her?  
I'm afraid someone has planted the seed of evil inside of her. It will grow inside her. It will rip Anne's soul from Miaka's. It will rip the two of them apart. The pain will be immense. Soon, Miaka will begin to feel the pain that Anne already faces. When the evil seed is successful in ripping the two of them apart, Anne will die and Miaka will become evil forever.  
What are you talking about? Stop the evil from growing!! Jupiter demanded. Shreena shook her head.  
That is impossible. If I even tired to stop it, both Anne and Miaka would die.  
Do you know when they will finally be separated? Moon asked.  
No I don't. It's like a time bomb sitting inside her. It could take only a few hours, or it could take several months.  
Um, whoever you are, what are we going to do about protecting Miaka? She only has nine wishes left, her true love is now evil, and she only has one of her Celestial Warriors here with her! Nuriko cried. Shreena looked at Nuriko for a moment.  
So, Miaka found out how to use her necklace. Shreena thought a moment. Well, when she comes to, try to remind her about the other Suzaku Warriors and they'll come to help.  
I know Miaka has this question hanging inside her heart, so I'll ask it for her. How can we turn Tamahome back to good again? Shreena hung her head slightly. That was all Nuriko needed.  
There is no possible way of turning Tamahome, Andrew, or Darien back to good(but somehow we magically will turn them back to good).  
What?! How can there not be a way?! Jupiter cried, lunging for Shreena's neck.  
Yeah really! There has to be a way!!! Sailor Moon cried, also lunging for Shreena's neck.  
I'm sorry, but there isn't. Shreena said and disappeared in a flash of golden light. Both Jupiter and Moon grabbed nothing but air and fell to the ground.  
God damn that Shreena!! Jupiter cried.  
There is a way to save them, and we'll find it. Sailor Moon said determinedly.  
We just need Miaka to wake up before we move on. Jupiter said, kneeling down beside Miaka. Come on Miaka, wake up. She said gently.  
We should let her sleep. She needs all the strength she can get. Nuriko said. The sun was already setting. They decided to set up a barrier of protection for the night.  
  
At the foot of the hill, the four guys gathered around a campfire and Darien and Andrew tended to their wounds. Tamahome stared into the fire, wondering how Nuriko had appeared to save Miaka. He clenched his fist in anger.  
If Nuriko can appear, nothing would stop the other Suzaku Warriors from appearing! I won't let them be summoned! I forbid it!! Tamahome's mind cried. Tamahome got up suddenly and walked off into the darkness. He walked up the hill and stood away from the circle of stone. The wind picked up and threw his cape and hair behind him.  
Nakago was at his side a moment later. Nakago smiled smugly. Tamahome noticed that smile.  
What are you smiling for?  
Soon, Miaka will be one of us.  
How? She's completely good. How would she turn to our side?  
I planted the seed of evil inside her. Tomorrow, that pathetic girl-I believe her name is Anne- will be dead and Miaka will be evil. All the goodness is being eaten away inside of her. In a couple days, Miaka will be fighting against her friends, not against us.  
Are you so sure? Won't her friends eradicate the seed from her body?  
No. That seed cannot be removed by anyone except for me. Of course I will not remove it. Miaka deserves the pain she feels now. He paused for a moment and his smile widened. And that pathetic little girl deserves the pain, too. Nakago then turned and walked back to the camp. Tamahome turned back and looked at Miaka. Something ran through Tamahome.  
He felt that the pain Miaka was going through was wrong. He felt like he should run to her, hold her in his arms, take her place if it meant she would be alright. The old Tamahome rose to the surface. The symbol of the ogre returned to his forehead. Tears fell from his eyes as he realized the pain he had put Miaka through. He ran towards her.  
  
Jupiter thought she heard something and turned to see Tamahome running towards them. She moved to counter-attack, but stopped when she saw the symbol on his forehead. Sailor Moon and Nuriko came to her sides.  
It's Tamahome... But he's not evil. Atleast not right now. Nuriko whispered.  
Tamahome cried out, but only Jupiter, Moon, and Nuriko heard it. He was almost at the barrier. Miaka groaned a little. Nuriko turned to see Miaka was sitting up. He cried again.  
Miaka asked as she stood up and looked at Tamahome. He then hit the barrier and kept pushing through it, determined to reach his love. Tears fell from Miaka's eyes when she saw his symbol. She then ran to him. She cried. The other three didn't stop her.  
Tamahome broke through the barrier and ran into Miaka's open arms. They held each other and cried(hear Tasuki's Setsunakutemo... Zutto here).  
I'm so sorry Miaka. I couldn't stop myself. Queen Hecate has a spell on me, Andrew, and Darien. Somehow, I've broken the spell, but only temporarily. Soon, she will restore the spell.  
How can we break it? Miaka asked, pulling back and looking into his eyes.  
Sadly, you could only break the spell by using all of your strength. Even a wish from Suzaku could not break the spell. Although, it would kill you to set us free.  
We'd do it anyways! Miaka cried.  
That's right! Moon and Jupiter chimed in. That's when Nakago appeared with Andrew and Darien.  
My time is short, but know this: I will love you always, Miaka. Tamahome said. He hugged her close to him. That's when Hecate's spell began to take control again. The good Tamahome looked deeply into Miaka's eyes. Setsunakutemo... Zutto(he says that with the last words of Tasuki's song). Then, Tamahome was ripped from Miaka's arms and tossed out of the circle back to the others. Tears rolled down Miaka's face. Nuriko caught her as she fell to the ground and pulled her behind Jupiter and Moon.  
Miaka, I need you to think of the others. We need their help here.  
I can't. I don't have the strength. Miaka answered through sobs.  
Yes you do! You had enough strength to bring me here! Now bring the others back! Nuriko cried, shaking Miaka. Miaka closed her eyes then and thought of the other Suzaku Seven, one at a time. She thought of Hotohori and he appeared. Next came Chichiri, followed by Tasuki and Mitsukake. Last, but not least, came Chiriko. The only Warrior missing was Tamahome.  
It's good to be back no da! Chichiri said.  
It's gonna be fun ripping these guys apart. Tasuki said with a grin and readying his fan.  
You can only rip Nakago apart. The other three are only under spells. Somehow, we'll break them. Nuriko said.  
Can't we use a wish from Suzaku to break the spells? Hotohori asked. Miaka shook her head.  
To break the spells, me and my friends have to use all of our strength. And that will kill us. Miaka said sadly. Fighting broke out. The siz Suzaku Warriors gathered to help defend their Priestess.  
Give it up!! You cannot win!!! Nakago cried as he shot a lifeforce blast. Chichiri tried to shield everyone from it, but Nakago was too powerful.  
The blast ripped through Chichiri's shield and hit everyone. Jupiter was thrown into Miaka. Jupiter laid ontop of Miaka, pain shooting through her body. Miaka finally rolled Jupiter off of her and sat up. Nakago kept firing lifeforce blasts. They couldn't hold out much longer.  
  
MOON ETERNAL BASH!!  
JUPITER ETERNAL THUNDER CRASH!! No matter how many times they used their powers, the attackers weren't weakened.  
Finaly, the four attackers combined their powers and tossed everyone backwards. None of them would get up for a while. Nakago smirked.  
Well, no more pathetic do gooders to mess with us. He said. The other three began to laugh. That's when Miaka stood up. Her hair blew around her and a red aoura surrounded her. Here eyes were narrowed in determination.  
I've had enough of this!! This fighting will stop!!! Miaka cried.  
On the contrary, it has just begun. Andrew said. The four of them prepared to attack Miaka.  
This fighting will end, even if I have to die to end it!!! Miaka thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4: To Live Means to Die...  


  
The battle heated up as Miaka prepared to use another wish. Although she knew what she truely wanted to wish for was impossible to be granted, she would still try.  
Suzaku's symbol appeared on Miaka's forehead. Restore order to this world and banish all evil from it!! A red light burst forth from Miaka's forehead. It was meant to cross the entire surface of the Earth to destroy all evil, but it didn't go very far. It didn't even reach the four attackers who stood 15 feet from Miaka.  
Miaka cried out in pain and fell to her knees. Her mind and body seemed to be splitting. Anne cried out inside her as well. Then Suzaku began to devour more of Miaka. Miaka screamed out in pain again.  
Well, atleast she'll be easy to kill. Tamahome said, drawing his sword. The protective barrier had been destroyed and he walked into the circle and stood over Miaka. He smirked evily. This time, nothing will stop me from killing you. He raised his sword. Miaka looked up at him(hear slow version of opening song of FY).  
A voice cried out. It was Jupiter. She threw herself into Tamahome, to save Miaka from death.  
How dare you!! Tamahome cried as he tossed Jupiter off of him. Darien moved to put the final blow on Jupiter. Andrew moved to put the final blow on Sailor Moon. Miaka struggled to her feet and was prepared to fight Tamahome.  
I will not die. I will save the one I love. Miaka said, looking Tamahome in the eye.  
  
Jupiter looked up at Darien and knew she had to free him. He raised his sword and prepared to kill her.  
Please let this work. She thought and she closed her eyes and consentrated on her powers. The jewel from her tiarra floated in the air and her tiarra disappeared. Jupiter stood up and held the jewel between her hands. She held it out towards Darien and the green light blinded him from attacking.  
Then the emerald floated towards Darien. His blue eyes were wide in fright. The emerald light engulfed him and the emerald went through his armor and went into his heart. Jupiter empowered the jewel with her strength. She would free Darien, if it was the last thing she would do.  
Darien cried out and dropped his sword. He then fell to his knees as the spell was broken. Jupiter fell to her knees, weakening from the loss of power. Darien fell onto his side and Jupiter crawled over to him and held him in her arms. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a small smile.  
You... Saved me. He said. Thank you. Jupiter smiled back.  
Don't mention it. Atleast you're back. Jupiter said. Her strength was almost gone. Soon, she wouldn't have enough strength to keep her alive. She slumped against a stone pillar and held Darien in her arms. She would never let go of him.  
  
Andrew stood over Sailor Moon and laughed wickedly. His sword was pressed against her throat.  
Say goodbye Sailor Moon!! He cried and prepared to kill her.  
MOON TIARRA MAGIC!! Sailor Moon flung the tiarra into Andrew's chest. He fell back and his sword clattered from his hand. I will save him.  
Sailor Moon crawled to her knees and used her wand to break the spell(she will not use her crystal since she always seems to when she uses it and I know that pisses you off Heather so I didn't use that in my story). Sailor Moon took a deep breath.  
MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!! Andrew was engulfed in the pink energy. He felt the spell being released from him. After a minute, Sailor Moon dropped the wand and slumped back onto the ground. She had used alot of her strength during the fight. Andrew crawled over to her and held her in his arms.  
You didn't have to do that. He said to her. She gazed up at him. She smiled gently.  
I had to do that. I wouldn't let you kill me or my friends. Sailor Moon said and took a deep breath. Her strength was fading too. Andrew hugged her close to him.  
I will never let you go. He whispered into her ear  
  
Miaka prepared to use all her strength to save Tamahome. She began to transfer her energy into her necklace and would unleash it when Tamahome attacked. Tamahome blocked out what was happening to Darien and Andrew. He rushed towards Miaka, sword ready to kill.  
It's now or never. Miaka thought. Just as she was about to unleash her energy, Anne stopped her attack and came to the surface(see me instead of Miaka). What are you doing?! Miaka cried in Anne's mind.  
I want to die!!! I don't want this pain anymore!!! Anne screamed as tears rolled down her face. Tamahome was almost to her. Miaka tried to fight for control, but Anne wouldn't give it up. Anne looked at Tamahome. KILL ME NOW!!!!!!! She screamed. Jupiter and Moon shot out of their trances. Heather and Liesl gained control.  
Anne!!! Nnoo!!!! They cried. Tamahome's sword ran through Anne's stomach. She only cried out for a moment. Then, her look of pain turned into a look of thankfulness. She smiled greatfully at Tamahome.  
Thank you. She whispered to him before Miaka took over(now I change back into Miaka). Miaka unleashed her power. Tamahome was engulfed in the red light. He pulled back and pulled his sword from Miaka's stomach. She fell to her knees as blood began to fall from the corner of her mouth.  
There was a flash of red light as Tamahome was healed. The spell was broken and Tamahome stood there, looking at Miaka for a moment. He then looked at his sword, soaked with her blood, and dropped it. He rushed to her and caught her as she began to fall to the ground.  
I'm so sorry Miaka. I didn't mean to... Tears gathered in his eyes. Miaka stopped him and smiled gently.  
It's not you're fault. Anne wanted to die and I couldn't stop her. Miaka gagged and looked into Tamahome's eyes. Tears were still falling from her eyes. Love will always be our salvation. Miaka closed her eyes.  
Don't leave me!! Tamahome cried, shaking Miaka. Miaka opened them once more.  
I love you.... Tamahome. She said. I must.... Go to Heaven now. I'll be waiting for you. Miaka's eyes closed and she fell limp in Tamahome's arms.  
He said quietly. Come on Miaka, wake up. Hew shook her. WAKE UP!!! He cried out as tears flowed down his cheeks. With Miaka's death, the Suzaku Warriors began to disappear.  
Chichiri and Mitsukake. Chiriko. Hotohori. Nuriko. Tasuki. They all disappeared. Although, Tamahome didn't disappear. He sat there, hugging Miaka tightly. Jupiter and Moon hung their heads. Soon they would join Miaka in Heaven.  
Well, atleast she's out of the way. Nakago said. Everyone had forgotten about him. Tamahome gently laid Miaka on the ground and stood up, still looking down at her. The rest of you will be easy to get rid of. Nakago said.  
That's where you're wrong. Tamahome said, still looking at Miaka. Miaka died to save me and I won't let you kill us. Miaka's death will be avenged!!! YOU WILL DIE!!!! Tamahome screamed as he looked up at Nakago. The ogre symbol appeared and his hair flew away from it. Tamahome shot an energy blast at Nakago. Then another and another. Nakago was hit with them all and was knocked back. He prepared to attack when Tamahome shot four more energy blasts at him. Nakago couldn't block them. Then, determined to kill Nakago, Tamahome ran at Nakago. Tamahome clenched his right fist. Suzaku gave him more power as he ran.  
Then, Tamahome's fist punched through armor. His arm punched clean through Nakago's chest. His fist, wrist, and three inches of his forearm went all the way through Nakago.  
Damn you... Nakago said.  
That's for Miaka. Tamahome whispered.  
You two will never be together. That I can promise you. Nakago said, then he fell limp against Tamahome. Nakago's body then disappeared. Tamahome turned and walked back to Miaka's body. He kneeled down and held her once more.  
Miaka, I know you can hear me. Where ever you are, please come back. I can't live without you. Tears returned to Tamahome's eyes. Please, don't leave me(end slow version of opening song).  
  
Please don't leave me. Tamahome's words echoed in Miaka's mind. She standing infront of the gates that led into everlasting peace. That's where she came face to face with Anne.  
Go back Miaka. She said.  
If I go back, you'll die. Miaka said. Anne smiled.  
I've lived long enough. I served my purpose. My purpose was to bring you back to save the world. I've done that.  
But... I'm in your body.  
No, that's your own body. I only exist here. I'm at peace here. Go back and wish your friends back to life. My friends will join me here.  
  
No more buts. Go back to Tamahome. If you love him, go back to him. With that, Miaka was thrust back to her body. Anne stood outside the gates to wait for her friends.  
  
A tear fell from Tamahome's cheek and landed on Miaka's cheek. Life returned to her body. She began to breathe again. She opened her eyes to see Tamahome staring down at her.  
He chocked out. She smiled faintly.  
I'm back. Miaka knew Anne was gone. With Anne out of her body, Miaka felt stronger, but was sad because her strength came at the cost of a young girl's life.  
Don't leave me again! Tamahome cried as he hugged Miaka close to him. Miaka then needed to use a wish to save her friends and set Anne's friends free. Miaka stood up from Tamahome's grip. She turned towards her friends.  
KI-JIN! Heal my friends and let Heather and Liesl rest in peace with their friend! Miaka wished. It was done. Jupiter, Darien, Moon, Andrew, and Tamahome were healed. Heather and Liesl were set free. For the moment, everything was peaceful and silent.  
  
Heather and Liesl arrived at the gates of Heaven. Anne turned and greeted them with a warm smile. The three of them hugged again.  
Why did you do that? Heather asked.  
Yeah really? Liesl chimed in.  
I wanted to die. The pain I was going through was so immense I couldn't stand it anymore. I knew death would be the only way to ease my suffering and ease Miaka's burden. But know we're together atlast. We can be happy for an eternity.  
That still doesn't make what you did right. Liesl said. Anne cast her a glare.  
What would you have done in my position? I could've either sat there and let the evil seed rip my soul apart and completely destroy my soul so I never even existed, let Suzaku rip my soul apart, or let myself get killed. Heather and Liesl pondered a moment.  
We see your point. They both answered. Anne knew they really didn't, but she didn't want to argue. The three of them were stopped at the gates by three young men. They were Tamahome, Darien, and Andrew. Well, spirit forms of them. Tamahome stepped towards Anne, Darien stepped towards Heather, and Andrew stepped towards Liesl.  
Inside us resides the spirit of someone in your lives who loves you dearly. We would not let you get away without them to accompany you. Andrew said to all three of them. Then, the three of them transformed into other bodies. Heather and Liesl gasped at who was standing infront of them. Anne screamed at who was the person she would spend eternity with.  
What's wrong? Anne's guy asked. Anne began to back away from him.  
Actually, letting my soul get ripped apart sounds like a good idea. Anne said, still backing away from him. Miaka.... Oh Miaka!!! I'm coming back!!! Anne cried, turning and trying to run back to Miaka, but found she wasn't going anywhere. Tears flowed down her face. She could either sit outside of Heaven for an eternity, or she would spend an eternity with the person she despised most in the universe.  
She turned and saw Heather and Liesl were already in Heaven. Jonathan was still standing there, waiting for Anne to come to him.  
Great, some friends those two are. Anne mumbled. So those two get the crushes of their lives while I get Mr. Disgusting. Why couldn't it have been we get the guys we love, not the other way around? Anne turned away from the gates. WHY COULDN'T I HAVE GOTTEN LOUIS?!?!?!?! She then fell to her knees and began to outright cry. Jonathan came over to her and kneeled down infront of her.  
I'm sorry if I'm not you prince in shining armor, but I do love you Anne. I will never stop loving you. Anne looked into his eyes, still crying.  
How can you love me? I've been so mean to you. And besides, I'm ugly. Anne looked away. Jonathan turned her head back to face him. He smiled gently.  
I love because you aren't concerned about how you look. I love you because you don't flirt with every single guy that comes around the corner. I love you because in my eyes, you're beautiful. That made Anne's heart wrench. Please, let me love you. If you open your heart, I know you'll love me.  
How can I open my heart? I've opened it only to be hurt. It carries many scars and can't take another.  
Even a heart that is as heavily scarred as yours may be healed and opened with the right touch. I know how badly you've been hurt in the past and I won't let you feel any pain again. I'll prove it to you if you don't believe me. Jonathan then kissed Anne. At first, Anne was surprised and didn't close her eyes. She pondered slapping him and not letting him open her damaged heart. But she found he wouldn't hurt her. With him, she could finaly heal all the scars on her soul.  
With that she closed her eyes and gave in to the kiss(if you can't tell, what I've been talking about is true. My heart carries scars that will never heal. My soul carries scars that won't heal. I also think I'm ugly). After a moment, Jonathan pulled back and offered his hand to Anne.  
Will you join me in Enternity? He asked. Anne smiled at him.  
Yes, I will(of course, this would not happen in a million years, but I'd rather not change the cute scene). Anne grabbed Jonathan's hand and together, they walked through the gates into everlasting peace.  
  
The six heroes stood inside the circle of stone, gazing towards the castle. They knew the final stage of the war was at hand. This would be the ultimate test of endurance and power.  
The time has come to defeat Queen Hecate and end her reign of terror. Miaka said evenly. All six of them began walking towards the castle. The war would end here and now.  
  
  


Chapter 5: Hardwork Beats Talent  


  
Queen Hectate opened her pale blue eyes. She smirked evily.  
So, they think they can destroy me? I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget!! Hecate laughed evily. She stood up from her throne and disappeared. She would take this fight to them and kill them all.  
  
Queen Hecate appeared before the six heroes. They all prepared for battle. Hecate narrowed her eyes and readied her staff.  
It ends here!! Hecate cried as she rose her staff in the air. Black energy gathered around the black jewel on the top of the staff. Hecate then threw the energy at the heroes.  
Tamahome grabbed Miaka and jumped out of the way. Darien grabbed Jupiter and took the hit for her. Andrew grabbed Moon and took the hit for her.  
  
Hecate turned to Miaka and Tamahome. Tamahome turned to face Hecate. He drew his sword and the ogre symbol appeared on his forehead. He charged Hecate.  
No Tamahome!! Miaka cried, but it was no use. Tamahome leapt into the air and prepared to stab Hecate. He hit the energy barrier that surrounded her. He cried out and dropped his sword as he was being electricuted. Hecate smiled as she shot a beam of energy into his chest. Tamahome was flung towards the circle of stone.  
JUPITER CUTTING THUNDER!! Jupiter flew towards Hecate. Her sword blade was blazing green. Jupiter was surrounded by a green light.  
Jupiter don't!! She's protected by a barrier!!! Miaka cried out. Jupiter didn't listen. A second later, Jupiter hit the energy barrier. She was tossed backwards and Darien caught her before she hit the ground.  
MOON ETERNAL BASH!! The attack bounced helplessly off of Hecate's barrier. Hecate began to laugh wickedly.  
You cannot harm me!! My barrier is unbreakable!!! She cried out.  
If only Shreena had given me a weapon!! This necklace can only summon my friends back. Miaka thought as Darien and Andrew tried to break through the barrier. Jupiter and Moon regrouped and prepared to help their guys.  
Miaka, your necklace can do more then bring your friends back. Shreena said.  
What else can it do? Miaka asked.  
The human will is the greatest form of power. If you wish for something to happen both body and soul, your necklace transforms that energy into a weapon of incredible power. You can then use that to destroy Hecate's barrier. You're the only one who can break it. Miaka clenched her fists.  
Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!?! It would've saved all of this trouble!!!! Shreena didn't answer. Miaka didn't really care. Miaka turned to face Hecate. She saw Darien and Andrew get hit with an energy blast. They were tossed backwards. Jupiter and Moon attacked, but followed Darien and Andrew shortly.  
Miaka looked over her shoulder and saw Tamahome was still lying on the ground. His breastplate was broken and half of it was missing. One of his shoulder plates was half missing. Miaka's rage soared higher then ever. She turned back and closed her eyes to focus.  
I will destroy that barrier. I will kill Hecate!! I will end this planet's suffering!!!! Miaka thought. The ruby on her necklace began to glow brightly. Red energy escaped the ruby and hovered infront of Miaka. It took the shape of a sword, but didn't turn into metal until Miaka grabbed the hilt. Miaka opened her eyes and gripped the sword.  
Moon and Jupiter looked over at Miaka. A red auora surrounded Miaka. Instead of Suzaku's symbol, the ogre symbol glowed on her forehead. On her neck, star glowed. On her chest, glowed the willow. On her left palm glowqed saddness. On her right forearm glowed Tasuki's symbol. On her right knee glowed water well. On her foot glowed Chiriko's symbol.  
We will win this war!!!! Miaka cried as she ran forewards. The sword blade turned into red energy. It was a reflection of the will inside Miaka to win.  
Pathetic girl! You cannot touch me! Hecate said. She then leveled her staff at Miaka and prepared to fire.  
I will not loose!!!! Miaka cried as she leapt into the air, holding the sword behind her head, ready to bring it down and strike the shield.  
Look out Miaka!!! Jupiter cried. Miaka cried out as the sword connected with the barrier. Energy shot out from where the red energy met the black energy. Miaka was using her strength to keep from falling. Hecate was surprised by this and held off her attack, but only for a couple seconds.  
Tamahome groaned and sat up. He shook his head and saw Miaka. He saw the sword was breaking through the barrier.  
He cried out. Miaka didn't hear him. She kept pushing the sword. Hecate then shot the energy beam at Miaka. Miaka was hit in her chest, but she did not fall. She hung there, determined to destroy the shield and kill Hecate.  
Why don't you die?! Hecate cried. She fired another beam and another. Still, Miaka kept pushing.  
Finaly, there was an explosion of black and red energy. Miaka took the brunt of the explosion and was flung far from Hecate. The sword fell to the ground beneathe Hecate and disappeared.  
Tamahome cried as she soared through the air above him. She landed in the circle of stone, out of his sight. He quickly went to see if she was alright.  
  
Andrew, Darien, Jupiter, and Moon all got to their feet. Hecate's barrier was broken and they would be able to hit her now. They prepared their powers while Hecate was still recovering from the explosion.  
JUPITER CUTTING THUNDER!!  
MOON ETERNAL BASH!! Both attacks hit Hecate and she looked at the four of them. Her eyes narrowed to tiny slits.  
How dare you!! I'll kill you all for that!! Hecate cried as she rose her staff towards the sky. She gathered more black energy and unleashed it on the four of them.  
  
Tamahome searched through the rubble, but couldn't find Miaka. He then began to dig through the stone rubble. Less then half of the circle was still intact.  
Tamahome dug faster and faster. When he lifted a chuck of stone, he saw Miaka's right hand and forearm sticking out of the debris. His heart wrenched as he rushed to pick more stone chunks off of Miaka. After a minute, he had uncovered Miaka's body.  
Miaka!! Can you hear me? Answer me!! He cried, holding her in his arms. He then realized that a fragment of stone, that was shaped like a spear, was sticking through her chest. It was close to her heart. He cried. Miaka's fingers twitched and she opened her eyes slightly.  
She asked weakly.  
Miaka! I'm so glad you're awake.  
Did I destroy Hecate's barrier?  
Yes you did. Tamahome said. Miaka smiled.  
We need to go help the others. Miaka said, trying to stand up. She was shaky and fell into Tamahome's arms. What's wrong with me? Why can't I stand? Miaka looked down at her chest and saw the stone fragment sticking out. It was covered in her blood as was the uniform around the stone fragment. Miaka then grabbed the end of the fragment and pulled it out. She screamed in pain as she did so.  
Here, you need to bandage that wound. Tamahome said.  
Don't worry about me. Miaka grunted out. KI-JIN!! Heal my body and return my strength so I may fight with my friends!! Miaka's body was engulfed in red light as she was healed. When the light faded, Miaka was ready to fight again. She didn't notice when Suzaku devoured another part of her soul.  
Miaka and Tamahome returned to the fight to find Jupiter and Andrew had been knocked out. Moon and Darien were trying to hold out, but couldn't last much longer. Miaka narrowed her eyes. She focused on her will again and the sword reappeared in her hand.  
Now you will die Hecate!! Miaka cried. Darien, Moon, and Hecate all looked to where Miaka and Tamahome were standing. Miaka ran towards Hecate again.  
You're still alive? Oh well, I'll kill you this time!! Hecate cried as she gathered her power.  
Not this time Hecate. Miaka thought. Miaka consentrated her spare power to create a forcefield around her body. All of Hecate's attacks were in vain. Miaka gripped the sword tightly as she jumped into the air. NOW YOU WILL DIE!!! Miaka cried as she thrusted the sword into Hecate's chest. The blade radiated red energy that ripped through Hecate's body. Hecate and Miaka looked into each other's eyes.  
Damn you! How could a young girl destroy my great evil empire? Hecate asked just before her body was engulfed in a red light. Miaka let go of the sword and jumped to the ground. Miaka watched as Hecate was destroyed. Her body evaporated and nothing was left of her.  
Moon dropped to her knees in relief. Darien breathed a sigh of relief that the fighting was over. Miaka turned to face her friends.  
It's finaly over. Moon said.  
Not quite. There's still a few things that need to be done. Miaka said.  
Like what? Moon whined.  
These are things that only I can do. Moon nearly fainted from relief that she didn't have to do anymore work. KI-JIN!! Destroy all evil in this world!! This time, the wave of red energy did what it was supposed to do. It went all around the Earth, killing everything that was evil.  
Although, when the energy came back to Miaka, it should've vanished. But it kept going. It surrounded Miaka and she was engulfed in the red light. The seed of evil was still inside her, although, since Anne was killed before the seed could do what it was supposed to do to her, it wasn't growing or anything.   
The evil seed was ripped out of Miaka's body and it was destroyed. Miaka didn't leave time to recover. She made her next wish.  
KI-JIN!! Restore this world to the way it was before the evil set foot here!! Everything was restored to perfect condition.  
You should rest a little before making your next wish. Tamahome told Miaka.  
I can't rest! Miaka cried.  
If you don't take time to rest between wishes, Suzaku will just devour you faster!! Miaka didn't listen(as usual).  
KI-JIN!! Heal my friends!! It was done. Jupiter and Andrew woke up and felt better then ever. Sailor Moon and Darien's energy returned. Tamahome's injuries were healed too. Miaka was beginning to feel extremely tired, but wouldn't stop. KI-JIN!! Give Anne, Heather, and Liesl their lives back!!  
Anne, Heather, and Liesl appeared again, separate from Miaka, Jupiter, and Moon. The three of them had no idea what they were doing here.  
Why are we back here? I thought we were supposed to be in eternity together. Heather said.  
Miaka wants us to live. Anne said.  
Then why did she kill us before?! Liesl cried.  
Because if we were in their bodies during this battle, we would've suffered the same fate as Hecate did. I also altered her plans when I killed myself. Miaka wants the three of us to be together, no matter where we are. Anne explained.  
KI-JIN!! Seal Jupiter and Moon back inside Heather and Liesl! It was done. Jupiter and Moon returned to where they had always been; Inside Heather and Liesl. One wish left. KI-JIN!! Seal me back inside Anne(this next part is whispered) and give her one wish to use as she wishes. Miaka smiled at Anne and Anne smiled back. Miaka then returned into the depths of Anne's heart.  
Tamahome, Darien, and Andrew all disappeared. Anne, Heather, and Liesl were teleported back to Anne's house(hear Last in My Wind from WieB Kruez). Even though what they had done seemed to take days, no time had passed here.  
The three of them sat back down and watched Tenchi. None of them could concentrate though. They still couldn't believe they were incarnations of anime characters.  
Anne, you have one wish to use as you please. Miaka said to Anne.  
Why did you give me a wish?  
It was my fault that you were killed. I gave you a wish because I felt bad that you died.  
Thanks Miaka. I won't forget this.  
As long as the wish makes you happy, I don't care how you use it. Miaka said. That was the last thing she said. Anne looked at Heather and Liesl. A smile came over her face.  
I know what to wish for. Anne stood up, still smiling. Heather and Liesl were wondering what she was doing.  
What are you doing? Heather asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Liesl said, also raising an eyebrow. Anne winked at them both.  
KI-JIN!! I wish for Tamahome, Darien, and Andrew to return here! Heather and Liesl had no idea how Anne was able to make a wish. Tamahome, Darien, and Andrew appeared. They were modern clothes, instead of armor.  
Where did they come from? Heather asked, chocking as Darien appeared and looked at her.  
Miaka gave me a wish. I chose to use it to bring back the three of them. Since both us and the heroines inside us love them, what would be better then to spend our time with them? Anne said. She had a point. Nothing else would've made them all happy(including Miaka, Jupiter, and Moon).  
They all were happy together. Eventually, when Anne, Heather, and Liesl got the age where they could marry, Tamahome, Darien, and Andrew married them. They created their own paradise on Earth.  
Anne, Heather, and Liesl never forgot what they had gone through to meet their loves. Inside them, now and then, they could feel the spirits of Miaka, Jupiter, and Moon stirring. They, too, were happy.  
Peace and tranquility descended on the Earth. No other evil force came to Earth ever again.  
  
The End  
  
The theme song for this story is Last in My Wind from WieB Kruez


End file.
